


Sun and Bug Eating

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Lady No-Kids (Comic)
Genre: Adventures, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: There are worse ways to spend a Saturday.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Sun and Bug Eating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eccentric_Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/gifts).



The goose is, it seems, happy to be followed.

She’s been walking after him – in her underpants, with a tophat, because why not? - for fifteen minutes, and it hasn’t tried to bite her. Which, she thinks, is a miracle when it come to geese kind.

The sun sparkles down on them as she sits and watches it eat bugs from the grass. She hears an ice cream truck jingling nearby, and decides to get up and have a cone in a minute.

It’s almost four in the afternoon. 

And to be honest - this is way more fun than having kids.


End file.
